


Valonia Violetta Potter

by Ptl4ever419



Series: Story Haven [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Gringotts Wizarding Bank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ptl4ever419/pseuds/Ptl4ever419
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valonia had always been an incredibly intelligent child so, naturally, when she found out she was a witch her mind immediately began changing all the plans she had made. Those plans modified themselves the more she learned about the world she was once again a part of. The first thing she had done once she was free of Hagrid was go back to Gringotts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valonia Violetta Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Valonia Violetta Potter  
> I was inspired to write this work from the name Valonia and what people with that name are like.
> 
> Valonia has the capacity to be inspirational, and the ability to lead merely by her own example. An inborn inner strength and awareness can make Valonia an excellent teacher, social worker, philosopher, or advisor. No matter what area of work Valonia pursues, Valonia is very aware and sensitive to the highest sense of her environment. Her intuition is very strong. Valonia possesses a good mind with keen analytical ability. Because of this Valonia can probably succeed in most lines of work, however, Valonia will do better and be happier outside of the business world. Oddly enough, even here Valonia generally succeeds, owing to her often original and unusual approach. Nonetheless, Valonia is more content working with her ideals, rather than dollars and cents.The positive aspect of the number 11 expression is an always idealistic attitude. Her thinking is long term, and Valonia is able to grasp the far-reaching effects of actions and plans. Valonia is disappointed by the shortsighted views of many of her contemporaries. Valonia is deeply concerned and supportive of art, music, or of beauty in any form. Her mind is analytical and judgment sound; Valonia is a good judge of material values and also human character. Self-controlled, Valonia rarely lets emotions cloud judgment. Valonia is somewhat of an organizer at heart, and Valonia likes to keep those beneath Valonia organized and on a proper track. This is a personality that wants to lead, not follow. Valonia wants to be known for her planning ability and solid judgment.

Valonia walked calmly up to one of the empty counters, placed her key on the surface, then waited to be served. When the goblin was done scribbling in a ledger, he looked up and with a closed mouth smile asked, "What can Gringotts do for you today Ms. Potter?"

Valonia gave the goblin a similar closed mouth smile, "Today I was made aware that I have a vault here at your bank and wanted to know if I could have the bank statements for it since it's inception," she raised a delicate eyebrow as she said this as though anything less would displease her. 

The goblin snapped his fingers to gain the attention of a passing goblin, "Gormuck, please escort Ms. Potter to Bloodclaw's office," he then turned back to Valonia, "Gormuck will take you to Bloodclaw's office, he is the manger of the Potter accounts." 

Valonia nodded her head at the teller in thanks and followed Gormuck through a passage she had not seen earlier. They walked for about five minutes down a nondescript hallway until Gormuck stopped quite suddenly in front of an unlabeled door. He knocked briskly and waited for a call to enter. When the voice within said something Valonia didn't understand the door opened and Gormuck turned to go as Valonia bowed her head at him. She entered the office calmly, took a seat in the chair and waited for acknowledgement. When the goblin Valonia assumed was Bloodclaw put a folder down and looked at her she started speaking. "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice. I asked to see you today so I could receive bank statements for my vault, but considering your the manager of the Potter accounts I am now assuming I have more than the vault I saw earlier. Am I correct?" 

Bloodclaw nodded, "Yes, you assumed correctly. Although some of the vaults have conditions for entry you do possess a number a vaults you can enter only a fraction of them at the moment. What I suggest we do here today is go over all of your accounts regardless if you can enter them and then I shall explain a bit more to you regarding them." 

Valonia nodded, "That sounds agreeable."

Bloodclaw first had her slice her palm and let the blood fall into a beautiful bowl. He healed her hand with a wave as he did something over the bowl. He then pored the liquid onto a blank sheet of parchment. He waved his hand over the parchment before handing it to her. 

It read:

Valonia Violetta Potter  
Family-  
Mother: Lily Marie Evans Potter (deceased)  
Father: James Charlus Potter (deceased)  
Godmother: Alice Elizabeth Croaker Longbottom (incapacitated)  
Godfather: Sirius Orion Black (imprisoned)  
Betrothed: Neville Franklin Longbottom  
Health-  
Body- underweight, malnourished  
Bones- weak, multiple breaks and sprains  
Eyes- weak  
Magic- blocks in place, horcrux drain 

Valonia looked up at that, "What is a horcrux?"

Bloodclaw paled and he reached for the parchment, which she quickly gave him. His eyes quickly skimmed the parchment and widened when they reached the part she had just read. He almost jumped out of his chair in his haste to get out of it. "Follow me," he said as he walked out the door. He pace was brisk as he walked further down the hallway she had been in earlier. Valonia was nearly struggling to keep up. Bloodclaw stopped in front of an ornate door and knocked urgently before entering. He bowed when he entered so Valonia repeated the motion, normally that would have caused a stir, but all eyes were on Bloodclaw, who was speaking quickly in a language she didn't understand. Whatever he said must have been alarming because Valonia was quickly ushered into a stone room with a dais at its center, where she was bid to stand as more goblins trickled into the room. They began chanting in that unknown language when it felt like her head would split open. A darkish cloud seemed to be pulled from her forehead as six other clouds joined the first. A high pitch screech echoed in the chamber as the cloud dissipated. The goblins continued chanting, but this time it seemed less demanding. This time the pain was located all over her body rather than just her forehead. The pain was so intense she lost consciousness. 

When Valonia awoke she was in a brightly lit room; there seemed to be chatter around her so she slowly opened eyes. It was at that time she became aware of pain radiating all over her body causing her to groan. She squeezed her eyes shut hoping to get rid of some of the pain and heard footsteps near her bed. She heard words being spoken in the unknown language, but this voice was softer, more feminine. As the words were spoken she felt herself feeling instantly better. She slowly tried to sit up, simultaneously opening her eyes. She saw a smaller goblin standing at her side, who immediately said, "Hello Ms. Potter, I am Healer Stonefall. I trust you are feeling better. You are currently in the Gringotts infirmary. Would you like some water?" Valonia nodded her assent and the healer hastened to fetch her some, as she did Valonia noticed something amazing. She wasn't wearing glasses, yet her vision was perfect. She smiled broadly at that and took the offered glass drinking from it greedily. It was at that point she noticed Bloodclaw standing near the door. He walked forward when the Healer took the glass from her hand and walked into an office. 

"Bloodclaw, what happened?" Valonia was anxious to know what had gone on in the stone room. 

Bloodclaw answered hesitantly, "When I saw that you had a horcrux drain on your magic I knew what it meant immediately. You see a horcrux is a piece of a humans soul ripped from their body and placed within an object. Here at Gringotts we have a ritual that banishes the horcrux from the object, you in this case, gathers the soul pieces from any others made and banishes them along with the main part of the soul. After that we did a ritual to restore your body from the range wrought on it. From what Healer Stonefall told me most of the damage was corrected except the ritual was unable to completely correct the damage so you will never reach the height you would have had… your parents never died."

Valonia was stunned to put it simply. "I had someone else's soul in my head." She was horrified by this revelation. When he nodded she shuddered, "Thank you for having it removed." 

He gave her a closed mouth smile indicating his acceptance of her thanks, "Are you feeling up to going over your account today?" He questioned, completely changing topics. 

Valonia thought for a moment before she nodded, slid out of the bed and followed him from the room back to his office. 


End file.
